


Fear of flying

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer decides it would he a nice idea to take Dean flying--it isn't, but Dean learns that even the devil is afraid of something too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of flying

“I swear to God if you don’t put me down this instant—”

“Now Dean” The devil began in a chastising tone. “You leave my father out of this.” The corners of his lips tugged downward into a frown and he added “besides, nobody likes a tattletale.”

“I’ll show you a tattletale!” The hunter grumbled as he wriggled about futilely in the air.

Lucifer granted him an amused smile for all his efforts. “If you keep moving around like that I’m liable to drop you—”

“You wouldn’t dare!” The smaller blond interrupted, a panicked look washing over his face as he looked up suddenly.

“Well not on  _purpose_ …” The devil calmly glanced down at him “but with you squirming around like some kind of  _animal_ , I might lose my grip…”

The Winchester stilled his movements, and awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest. Lucifer observed him for a moment before chuckling “Sulking doesn’t suit you, Dean.” The hunter simply grunted in reply, brows furrowing more.

The fallen angel sighed in defeat and before Dean could register what was happening he found himself with his feet planted firmly on the ground (which was just where he liked them to be). A flutter of wings drew his attention back up, and he found the Devil perched (rather awkwardly) in a tree.

“C’mon down from there, Lucifer”

“No” It sounded childish, and it was times like these that reminded Dean that if not permitted his own way, the Devil could in fact be  _extremely_  childish.

Dean frowned. “Why not?”

The angel stared at him for a moment, very sadly before responding. “You don’t trust me.”

The Winchester sighed. “Look, it’s not that I don’t trust you I just—“

“Yes it is. You think I’ll drop you.”

“No, I just don’t like flying.”

Lucifer only frowned at that. “If you trust me, that shouldn’t matter, Dean.”

The hunter sighed again. It was becoming painfully obvious that it wasn’t going to be easy to get the fallen angel to understand his point. So Dean tried to think of an example. “Look at it this way, it would be like if you had to…uh…” he paused, brows furrowing a bit as he wracked his brain for something that would actually scare Lucifer. Obviously he was coming up  _very_  shorthanded.

The taller blond observed him for a few moments, curiously. “If I had to what?” He finally asked when he saw that Dean was not going to continue speaking any time soon.

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Forget it, bad example. I forgot you’re not afraid of anything.”

Lucifer looked at him for a minute. “Yes I am”

Dean couldn’t quite believe his ears;  _the devil was admitting he was afraid of something_? “Huh?” was all he could manage for a reply.

“I said that I am afraid of something.”  Lucifer stated calmly.

The hunter raised an eyebrow.   “Yeah? What?”

The Devil just looked at him, the corners of his lips turning downward into a frown, and he reminded Dean very much of a child who had a secret he wasn’t sure he wanted to share.

“C’mon Luce, you can tell me.” He tried to coax.

“Of losing you.” Lucifer finally said, slipping down from the tree and stepping forward until he stood only an inch or two away from the smaller male. “Which is why I would never drop you.”

Dean just sort of stared at him for a moment. He wasn’t sure that anyone (aside from Sam of course) had ever actually told him they were afraid of losing him, and he didn’t quite know what to say back. “Yeah?”  Was the reply he found himself giving.

“Yeah” Lucifer parroted back, before observing the hunter in silence for a few moments.

“Does this mean I can take you flying again?” the devil finally asked, breaking his own silence and curiously cocking his head slightly to one side.

Dean stared at him, a smile beginning to tug at his lips. “Not a chance in hell, Luce.”

Lucifer looked at him, before mirroring the smile with a much more mischievous one of his own. “This is earth, Dean.”


End file.
